One Wrong Day Can Lead to Something Right
by Witch4
Summary: Ronon’s search for a cure to his boredom leads to one really strange day involving one Miko Kusanagi, weights, and…green jello? Could this incident lead to something more for the exrunner & the Japanese scientist? Rated T just to be safe. Chapter 3 is up
1. Jello Gate

One Wrong Day Can Lead to Something Right-Chapter 1-Jello Gate

Same old disclaimer, I don't own anything except whatever doesn't belong to the Stargate franchise.

Synopsis: Ronon's search for a cure to his boredom leads to one really strange day involving one Miko Kusanagi, weights, and…green jello? Could this incident lead to something more for the ex-runner & the Japanese scientist?

* * *

Normally, I'm not big on talking, but there are some days where you just know that something's going to go wrong; unfortunately, today just happened to be one of those days and I thought that I should explain why. Now you're probably thinking that it was one of those "the Wraith are going to kill us, or at least try to and probably with a high percentage of getting close to said goal" days or one where it's some epic disaster that, to quote that Earth saying I heard one of the scientists say once, will have everyone running around like a chicken with its head cut off (that's that bird we had for dinner last week, right?). Sorry to disappoint, but today wasn't one of those days; it was just one where you know that something, anything, will go wrong.

I should probably start from the beginning. We hadn't gone on any missions for a while. No one captured, nothing being blown up, completely boring. I decided that I would go to the training room and maybe spar (the Marines call it a beating) with one of the new recruits we just got last month.

Before I could even get into the transporter near my room, I was intercepted by that little dark-haired scientist with the interesting eyes and glasses. I think her name's Kusanagi or something like that. Anyway, she stopped me and asked if I would help her with an experiment that she was conducting because it required strength that she, nor any of the other scientists, had. I said I'd help, since I didn't have anything better to do and followed the tiny woman into the transporter where she picked a spot on the map and in a moment we found ourselves in the science wing.

I followed her to one of the labs where another scientist that I don't know explained that they needed me to lift the weights that were resting next to the wall on to the box that was sitting a few feet away. Less than a minute after I had put the weights on top of the box, I felt something slimy fall on top of me. Looking at my shoulders, I saw that it was the dessert that they called jello. According to Miko (she told me to call her that), she had no idea that the other scientists had planned on "sliming" me with green jello.

An hour later, I had finally managed to get the slimy stuff out of my dreads and was heading to the mess hall for a snack. Miko stopped me again, this time just outside the mess hall, and began apologizing _again_ for what her colleagues had planned. Before I could tell her to stop (I had no clue what she was saying since she kept going back to her native tongue), we heard a commotion inside and, when we looked in, were met with piles of the slimy dessert. Apparently, the scientists and soldiers were having another one of their infamous prank wars and I had been one of the first "casualties."

As we walked in, Miko slipped on some of the stuff. Before I could catch her from falling, I was amazed by the incredible grace of the flip she performed in order to stop herself from falling. When I asked her about it, she said that she had trained in some martial arts called Jujitsu and Judo and learned how to prevent herself from being taken advantage of in a fight.

Since the "Jello Gate" as a lot of the Earthlings have taken to calling what happened that day, I've decided that I need to get to know this scientist a little better, and maybe trade fighting styles with her. This could get very interesting.

* * *

So, this was originally a one shot, but it kind of got out of hand. And I realize that this might not sound like Ronon, but just think of this as all of the stuff that we never here him say out loud. So, please tell me what you think! 


	2. Trading Secrets

Chapter 2-Trading Secrets

A/N: I know next to nothing about martial arts, so for you readers who are familiar with Jujitsu and Judo, if you think that I got something wrong, I apologize; please feel free to correct me.

* * *

"No, no, Ronon-san. Your foot must be higher; like this," Miko said as she once again showed me with a patience that could rival my great aunt Miran when she was forced to deal with matters concerning the various councils she was a member of.

To be honest, I had mastered this particular move yesterday; I just liked watching Miko demonstrate the moves. There was such a beauty and grace to her as she fluidly moved that I couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Try again," she said as she turned her gaze back to me. Try again I did, and this time I executed the move perfectly.

"Excellent, Ronon-san!" she said as she gave me a smile that seemed to brighten a room.

"Now let's see how you've progressed in the Kai-do," I said to her as I walked off the mat and grabbed my water bottle.

We've been teaching each other the martial arts styles of our respective homeland/worlds for about a month. When I first showed her Kai-do, the hand-to-hand combat of the Satedan infantry that all new military recruits are taught, I was surprised by how quickly she had mastered the basic moves in one week that had taken me a month to learn when I was 16. We had since moved on to the harder disciplines of Kai-do, which had been slighter harder for her to master.

As I watched her demonstrate the Tekdon, a move that requires a soldier to make three quick punches while at the same time sliding under an opponent, I was amazed by her ability to execute it only two days after I had shown it to her.

* * *

An hour later, we were warming down and she began chattering away about some kind of experiment that she had just started working on. I half-listened as I ran through my mental checklist of what she had become proficient in and what she would need to work on or learn; it was a pretty short list. As I was finishing it up, I noticed that Miko had become quiet and, since this is un-Miko like behavior, I asked her what was wrong.

"I just realized that today is Hikaru-chan's birthday."

I was confused. Who was Hikaru-chan? She soon answered my question.

"He was my best friend. When we were 10, we promised each other that we would become husband and wife." Her face dropped as if she was remembering something painful. She continued, "He died when we were 17." She then became quiet and, fearing that she might become even more withdrawn than was normal for her when she was sad, I told her about Malena and the Wraith attack on Sateda. I also told her that she shouldn't worry about her family on Earth because she also has a family here in Atlantis and that we care about her and that if she wanted, I'd talk to McKay about giving her tomorrow off.

"Arigato, Ronon-san, but that is not necessary. I think that it is best to work through pain from emotions if you know that there is nothing that can be done to change what is past."

I was stunned; both by my offering to talk to McKay about getting her tomorrow off and by her admission that she felt it's better to work through emotional pain. She's been hanging around me and McKay for too long, and I told her that.

Her laughter echoed through the room, "You say such funny things, Ronon-san. Why do you not say such things when you are around others?"

I looked at her for a moment before saying, "It's better if there's some mystery about you than none at all." She nodded her head, agreeing that the mysteries about me only added to the intensity that I gave off when new people met me.

As she got up, I decided that there was one more secret that she should know. Following her to the bench where our gear sat, I grabbed her hand and turned her around. Looking into her eyes, I stopped whatever she had been about to say with a gentle kiss before turning, picking up my things, and quickly walking out of the room, not looking back once. I could feel my face heating up as I hurried to the transporter and pressed the spot on the map that was closest to my quarters.

We spent the next three days avoiding each other.

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter 2. What do you think? 


	3. A Brief Interlude in the Madness

Chapter 3-A Brief Interlude in the Madness

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

After the incident in the gym, Miko and I spent the next three days avoiding each other. Of course, we were both busy with everything that was happening in the city and off-world.

However, we couldn't keep avoiding each other forever and four days later we were once again teaching each other our fighting styles and avoiding the topic of my acting before thinking. Of course, are own version of awkward silence was broken by one of the gate techs asking for the two of us to report to the control room.

When we got to the city's innermost tower, we were greeted with the unusual sight of Sheppard arguing-actually arguing-with Dr. Z. Normally, it was Sheppard and McKay arguing, but a few moments after coming upon this scene, we realized that something was up. When we were all in the conference room, McKay clearly missing, we were told that something had happened in one of the newly-discovered rooms ("The sensors on that level must have been shut off by the water that flooded in over the millennia," is what Dr. Z. said to explain the previously unknown room) and they had a risky plan to get the chief scientist out of his current predicament.

This plan, which was the reason why Sheppard and the doc had been arguing, involved me and Miko getting into the room, my muscle helping in some way to get McKay out, while Miko used her brains and gene to turn whatever machine McKay was stuck in off. Apparently, neither of them wanted either of us to go on this mission (they were worried that something would happen to Miko while they worried that because I was still "recovering" from an injury I sustained off-world, I wouldn't be able to protect her). The argument, which had begun again, was stopped by Weir who told them that we were the only two people in the city that would be able to pull this rescue mission off. They agreed and then told us what we would have to do in order to save McKay from whatever he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. Please review to feed the writer's soul. 


End file.
